


The New Club.

by SinfulBrain



Series: Pushing Boundaries Arya/Robb [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arya is on birth control, Barebacking, Birth Control, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Starkcest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulBrain/pseuds/SinfulBrain
Summary: This story is 100% incest.If you don't like incest, don't read it.





	The New Club.

It all started when Arya said she wanted to check out the new club. Robb had no intention of going until he saw what Arya and her friends were wearing. There was no way in the seven hells he would let them go dressed like that without someone there to watch over them and make sure no one got too close to the girls or made unsolicited advances, it’s the chivalrous thing to do, right? It had nothing to do with _her_ or what she was wearing on _not_ wearing, as the case may be.

That’s how he found himself in an extremely loud place, with a drunk sister and her drunk friends. They were all dancing together in the middle of the dance floor, as he watched them like a hawk, every time he saw a guy moving towards them, he would let the girls have fun until he notices the guys get to handsy or the girls get uncomfortable, then he would step in, with a couple of words and a pointed look he would make the guys back off. But when guys moved towards his little sister, he just wanted to pummel them into the ground so the normal thing to do was do the same thing he did when it was someone other than his sister, he was just being protective of them all.

The more he drank, the more tired and impatient he got about the situation. Thankfully the girls decided they had enough, so he got them an Uber and send them home. When he looked at Arya, he realized that she had no intention of going home just yet, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the club and towards the dance floor.

“Dance with me, big brother. You’ve spent all night scaring guys away, you deserve to have some fun too” her voice was laced with desired, he knew she liked it when he was possessive and scared guys away, what really caught his attention was that she didn’t sound has drunk as he thought she was.

He looked around and noticed it was dark enough that no one would recognize them, also they’ve been there for hours and they haven’t run into anyone they knew. He let himself put his hands on her waist and turned her so her back was pressed against his chest. With her heels on, her ass was perfectly leveled with his cock, he could feel himself getting hard, he couldn’t do anything but press his hips into her ass to make her feel what she was doing to him, how hard she made him.

Arya let out a little gasp when she felt him, she started grinding back into him while moving her hips with the beat of the music. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it up, just below her breast, hey, she was slightly drunk, not stupid enough to let him fondle her in the middle of a crowded dance floor. She just wanted to tease him.

“You are playing a dangerous game, little sister. Keep it up and we won’t make it home. Would you like that, baby? Would you like your big brother to fuck in the car? Maybe drag you to the bathroom and make you scream for me?” he was beyond reason now, she had been teasing him all night, dancing with other guys, moving her hips so sensually and biting that goddamn lip, his voice was filled with want and a need to reclaim her after he watched her with other guys.

His words went straight to her clit. Damn! She never thought having sex with the possibility of getting caught was something she would be into but fuck she wanted everything with him.

She turned around, he was smirking, he knew he got her. She pressed her hand to his chest and very slowly traced it all the way down until she reached his clothe cock. “Come on, big brother, don’t make promises you can’t deliver on. We both know you would never fuck me in a public place,” she whispered in his ear while rubbing his cock through his pants.

Robb’s smirk turned into a feral grin. He wanted her so bad and he wanted her _now._ He growled and grabbed her hand dragging her towards the bathrooms. On his way there he saw a door with an “Out of Order” sign, he tried the handle and the gods must be looking out for him because it opened. He pushed Arya in and with a last glance to make sure no one had seen them, he went in, closed and locked the door. There was some light coming in through the windows, he saw her standing in the middle of the room, biting her lip ad staring at the bulge in his pants.

He closed the distance between them, with one hand on the back of her neck and the other one on her waist, he kissed her hard and started walking her backwards until she hit the wall.

Arya’s small gasp made them break the kiss, she hadn’t noticed she was moving until she hit the wall. Robb started pressing kisses down her neck, holding her in place, she could only moan and press her thighs together.

He found that spot on her neck that would always make her breath hitch and her pussy spasm, he licked and nipped at that spot until she was a moaning mess. He brought the hand that was holding her in place by her neck, down to the top of her dress. Remember when he said he couldn’t let her go out wearing what she was wearing or _not_ wearing? Well, he pulled the top of the dress and there her breast was without any barriers, he knew the little slut wasn’t wearing a bra.

“You are such a naughty girl, baby. Going out without a bra on. Just waiting for some guy to take you somewhere and enjoy himself?” he was biting and licking his way to her breast, he could hear and feel her ragged breath and moans at his words.

“Not _some guy_ , you, Robb. I was waiting for you,” she pulled her hands away from where she was anchoring herself on his neck and brought it down, started undoing his belt and pants, she was desperate and quick to put her hand inside his underwear and started playing with the pre-cum gathered at the head of his cock.

“I want to suck your cock, big brother. I want to feel your big cock in my mouth until you cum,” she started rubbing him up and down. Robb really wanted to see her on her knees with his cock in her mouth, but there was no time for that now.

“Fuck, Arya! I want that too, but it will have to wait, now I want to fuck you, I need my cock in your pussy” he pulled her hand away, lifted her by her waist until her legs were wrapped around his waist, his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles, his cock pressed against her clothed core.

He pressed her against the wall for extra support while holding her up with one hand. He used his other hand to rub her clit through her panties, he could feel how wet she was. He pulled the panties aside, he has never hated an article of clothing as much as he hated panties at that moment.

“You are so wet, baby girl. Can you feel how easily my cock glides in? Can you feel your big brothers cock filing you?” he lined himself to her pussy and started pushing in slowly, giving her only a couple of seconds to adjust before he started fucking her with all he had.

“Yes, Robb. Fuck me. Your cock feels so good, I’ve been wanting this all night. I’ve wanted it since you pushed that guy away, the one that grabbed my ass” Arya was a moaning, panting mess, she was trying to be quiet, even though they were in a loud club she didn’t want anyone walking by the door and hearing them, she felt her pussy tremble at the possibility of getting caught.

“Well, sweetheart, I couldn’t exactly let him touch what is mine” Robb was pounding into her hard and fast. Her moans right up his ear while he bit and growled into her neck. Suddenly he had an idea that had been running in his head since she mentioned it, there was only one problem, those damn panties were in the way so he just ripped them off.

“Fuck, Robb! Those were new and expensive” Arya gasped, but at the same time she got more excited, he has never done anything like that before.

“I’ll buy you new ones, babe, they were in my way” without the offending item in the way, he brought one hand down to her ass and started pressing his index finger into her asshole, he was so close to cumming and he could feel she was too and they’ve already been there longer than he liked so he wasn’t sweet or gentle about it, he just pushed his finger in deeper until his second knuckle.

“Gods Robb! Yes, big brother, fuck my ass with your finger, fuck me hard,” she wasn’t expecting that, since she told him she wanted his cock in her ass, he had been obsessed with it, but he had never pushed his finger that far deep before.

“I knew you would like that my dirty girl. You are such a slut for your brother,” he matched the rhythm of his trusts in her pussy and in her ass with the beat of the music still sounding loudly in the club. “You need to cum now, baby. Cum on your brother’s big cock”.

Arya came with a scream of his name, her pussy spasms so hard on his cock he almost came right then and there, but he continued fucking her through her orgasm until he felt her asshole clenched down on his finger and her juices running down his cock, that was all it took to push him over the edge. He came biting down on her neck.

Once they both caught came down from their high, he pulled out of her and set her on the floor, he kept a hand on her waist to steady her until he was sure she wasn’t going to fall. She started fixing the top of her dress and he crunched down to pull up his boxers and his pants and he saw his seed dripping out of her pussy mixed with her juices.

“Fix yourself fast, baby. We need to get home immediately so I can fuck you again, properly this time” he kissed her hard. He barely gave her time to fix the bottom of her dress before he got her out of that room and out of the club in under 5 minutes.

The night was still young, and he had plans for them.


End file.
